Family Ties
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Hachisuka has a sister who was not only brought up to be a trained assasin but also a con artist too. She's known for her skill and is feared by many event the police but she vanishes as if from thin air. Two years later she resurfaces and is still known and feared as she goes to the school where Hachisuka works to help him with a mysterious thing arising. sorta AU


**I like the show and I just thought of how cool it would be to write this story based on it. **

Hachisuka-sensei walked down the hallway waving hello to students as they passed him. He finally made it to his classroom and walked in to find it empty.

"Huh" he checked his watch it was only five minutes before homeroom was supposes to start. He counted off in his head 3…2…1… the bell began to ring as his students rushed in. they scrambled for there seats as the bell rang again to signal class to start.

"Goo-"

"Hey wait I'm not late!" Tachibana ran into the classroom waving her arms around. As she passed the podium up front she slipped and fell face first.

"Ouch" she said to herself as the other students let out mixed reactions.

"Ah Tachibana-san" Hachisuka said with a smile "glad you could join us" he squatted next to her and gave her his hand. She reached for it but at the last second he swiped it away making her stumble back down.

"Your cruel" she grumbled as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Oh how mean" Hachisuka made a face then clapped his hands together "alright settle down" he called to the rest of the students. The noise died down as Ryoko-sensei stepped into the room her head bowed.

"Hachisuka-sensei" she called out softly.

"Eh?" Hachisuka threw her a glance. Ryoko looked a little flustered.

"There's someone here to see you" she said. This brought on a round of shouting.

"Is it a lover sensei?" Sakamoto called out from the back.

"Or maybe the principle coming to fire him for doing such a bad job" Tachibana said with venom laced into her voice.

"Hey settle down" Hachisuka said clapping his hands twice before returning back to Ryoko.

"Cant he wait?" he asked. Before Ryoko could reply the back door opened revealing a tall girl. The students thought she was a guy at first because she had a thick strand of hair on either side of her face while the rest was tired in a high ponytail. They noticed the cleavage and knew immediately that he was really a she. She wore a black hoodie with a black skirt and leggings, and black running shoes. Her light brown eyes traveled around the room until they landed on Hachisuka who returned it with a startled look which turned into a grim one. She inclined her head and he nodded.

"Ryoko-sensei take over the class please" he said and walked out the other door. The girl closed the back one and there was a stun silence for a moment then everyone burst out with questions.

"Who was that?"

"Is that sensei's girlfriend"

"So young though"

"Did you see her boobs?"

"That's enough" Ryoko called out loudly. She was now starting to feel more confident in the way she handled the kids.

"Time to take role"

_Outside in the courtyard_

"You shouldn't be here" Hachisuka said to the girl who just glared at him.

"And what about you" she retorted "running around being a teacher when that officer is starting to sniff your case again?" Hachisuka looked shocked for a moment.

"Tachibana?" he asked. The girl nodded. Before she could say anything though the vice principle marched towards them.

"Hachisuka!" she shouted "what are you doing talking to this girl when you have a classroom to be maintaining?"

"Ryoko has it covered right now" Hachisuka said an easy smile playing on his lips. The girl turned away slightly to hide her face.

"Well shouldn't you be monitoring her then?" the vice principle countered.

"Shouldn't you be in your office?" the girl spoke up. The vice principle looked shock for a moment then she became angry again.

"How dare you" she shrieked but before anything else could be said the headmaster walked in on them.

"What seems to be going on?" he asked.

"Hachisuka is not doing his job" the vice principle said matter of factly. She waited for the headmaster to agree but it never came because Hachisuka had given him the look.

"Actually vice principle I asked Hachisuka-sensei to let Ryoko take the class on her own while he brings my uh- cousins daughter to my office" the headmaster said. The vice principle looked completely upset then smoothed it out in a surprised tone of voice.

"I see well then carry on" she then turned and walked away. Hachisuka let out a sigh and looked towards the headmaster.

"Thank you" he said. The headmaster nodded then turned to look at the girl who met him with an even look.

"Why don't we go to my office to talk about this?"

**What will happen next? And who is this girl? All in the next chapter. **


End file.
